Un Regalo Hecho A Seis Manos
by Cassis9313
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya no pensaba sufrir por un regalo para su marido. Él iba a hacer lo que todos los años, comprar un pastel, preparar una deliciosa cena y conseguir un regalo y, por último, ceder ante el inminente secuestro para que su cuerpo fuera mancillado por el pervertido cumpleañero. Sin complicaciones y sin esfuerzos. Nunca imaginó que sus planes serían saboteados por su hijo.


*Akakuro.

*Mpreg.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Un Regalo Hecho A Seis Manos ~<em>**

**_..._**

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou observaba con una expresión en blanco la caja de regalo, ahora completamente desecha, frente a él. Esa caja que contenía el regalo de cumpleaños dado por su hijo.<p>

No encontraba otra expresión más adecuada dado que sus dos hijos lo veían con suma atención; los ojitos de Seishirou eran todo destellos de ilusión y emoción, expectante a la reacción de su padre ante su _maravilloso_ regalo. Su pequeña hija Tomoe, segura y confortable entre los cálidos brazos de su peli azul progenitor, lo veía con un brillo curioso; aún cuando solo contaba con un año de edad parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no quería perderse las reacciones de su padre pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Kuroko Tetsuya, en silencio, intentaba ser solidario con su marido. No podía culparlo por su falta de reacción o mejor dicho, su buen control de ella; aún cuando el Akashi mayor no mostrara gran emoción, el peli azul era capaz de notar la sutil contracción de cejas ante la visión del regalo más extraño e inútil que, seguramente, fuera a recibir nunca.

—Seishirou_-kun_ los hizo —dijo después de un momento y antes de que fuera acusado por cometer tal crimen contra la humanidad.

—¡_Okaa-san_ y Moe ayudaron! —agregó el menor de inmediato, aunque contrario a su padre peli azul que quería salir impune de tal obra, quería darle el crédito justo.

—Nuh huh.

Seijuurou levantó elegantemente una de sus finas cejas ante las declaraciones; su hijo podía llegar a ser bastante inocente como para no darse cuenta de que su adorada madre le estaba dando la espalda en tal campaña, y que su pequeña bebé no tenía la coordinación suficiente en sus manos como para hacer uso de un par de ganchos para tejer, y que por cierto, también había negado su asociación.

— ¿Esa así, Tetsuya?

El mencionado le dio una mirada a su hijo, el pequeño pelirrojo era tan ajeno a todo con su mirada llena de orgullo. Él bien sabía que, más temprano que tarde, Seijuurou se vería obligado a usar su regalo de cumpleaños; Akashi Seishirou no estaría tranquilo hasta que así fuera. Y a él, la abnegada y morosa madre, no le quedaba más que aceptar su parte de acción en todo aquello.

—… Hice lo que pude, Sei —sintió que su bebé le apretaba los brazos, como si quisiera transmitirle su apoyo, o sus condolencias.

Y esa era la pura verdad.

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya no pensaba sufrir por un regalo para su marido. Él iba a hacer lo que todos los años, comprar un pastel, preparar una deliciosa cena y conseguir un adecuado regalo y, por último, ceder ante el inminente secuestro para que su cuerpo fuera mancillado por el pervertido cumpleañero. Todo estaba calculado para que fuera un evento sin complicaciones y sin esfuerzos.<p>

Claro que no contaba con el factor Seishirou. Nunca imaginó que sus planes serían saboteados por uno de sus hijos.

—_Okaa-san_.

— ¿Sí, Seishirou_-kun_? —volteó para mirar al mayor de sus vástagos tras darle una cucharada de papilla a Tomoe.

—_Otou-san_ viaja mucho por su trabajo ¿verdad?

—Así es —asintió.

La mirada traviesa que se reflejó en los ojos de su hijo le dio la señal de que algo desastroso se avecinaba, y que era inminente.

— ¿Hace frío cómo aquí? —siguió con su cuestionario.

—Bueno, aquí hace frío ahora porque estamos en invierno…

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su oración, fue interrumpido rápidamente —. Pero va a lugares en los que hace frío aunque no sea invierno, ¿no?

—Sí, en algunos —concordó, le limpió las comisuras de la boca a la niña peli azul con cuidado —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Seishirou_-kun_.

Pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta sólo consiguió una petición, que en ese momento le sonó más parecido a una orden.

—_Okaa-san_, enséñame a tejer.

_**~.~.~.**_

Akashi Seishirou había tenido una de las ideas más brillantes a su corta edad; había pensado en el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías darle a su _otou-san_, y era algo que le sería útil no solo por la época en que caía su cumpleaños, sino que también podría usarlo cuando saliera de viaje a fríos lugares. ¡Estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro!

Y mientras Seishirou rebosaba de emoción y resolución, a Tetsuya le hubiera gustado ser más honesto y haber confesado su nula habilidad con los ganchos y la lana; pero no, él no era capaz de negarle nada a ninguno de sus hijos, solo esperaba que Tomoe no le saliera con ideas tan descabelladas como su hermano mayor. Regresando al meollo del asunto, el ex jugador fantasma había resuelto darle largas a su hijo, rehuir a su promesa y dejar que el tiempo corriera lo suficiente para que al final no quedara más que ir a alguna tienda y comprar los dichosos regalos.

— ¡_Okaa-san_! ¡Dijiste que me enseñarías a tejer!

—Lo hice, pero no tenemos lana ni ganchos para hacerlo, Seishirou_-kun_. No podemos tejer sin lo esencial.

—Entonces vamos a comprar todo eso —replicó —. O pídele a alguien de la servidumbre que lo haga —agregó dando dos opciones perfectamente viables.

—Lo siento, pero es momento de la siesta de Tomoe_-chan_ —fue perfectamente consciente de la mirada acusadora de su pequeña hija por usarla como excusa —. Y todos los empleados están muy ocupados —dijo esto último con un tono que no permitía replicas.

Claro que él no contaba con que la terquedad del menor rivalizaba con la suya cuando se empeñaba en cumplir algo. Y es que desde ese día no había momento en que Seishirou lo dejara en paz con el tema.

—¡Pero _okaa-san_! —replicó el mini Akashi una vez más, al verse ignorado por el peli azul mayor.

—¿Por qué no, simplemente, le compramos el gorro y la bufanda? —ofreció con naturalidad y su poker face bien puesta, solo los grandes observadores serían capaces de notar la esperanza reflejada en sus palabras.

—No. Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros —dijo con convicción —, ¡Moe también quiere hacerlo! —señaló a la bebé, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido ajena sólo mordiendo uno de sus peluches, quién inclinó su cabecita y le dio una mirada de _'¿yo también? ¿Cuándo acepté eso?'_ —. ¡_Okaa-san_, lo prometiste!

Realmente había sido tan inocente.

Estaba hablando de su hijo y el de Akashi Seijuurou, sangre de su sangre. Orgulloso heredero del ojo del Emperador y de sus propios trucos para sacar de quicio a las personas.

—Mira, _okaa-san_. Se las pedí al tío Shintaro.

Y kuroko hizo lo mejor que pudo para contenerse de dar un paso atrás ante la imagen amenazante frente a él. Seishirou tenía tomada de la mano a su hermanita, quién apenas lograba mantenerse en pie; ambos enfundados en un traje de lanas multicolores que los cubrían desordenadamente.

El pequeño pelirrojo mantenía una sonrisa triunfante mientras que Tomoe sonreía risueña por las cosquillas que la lana le hacía. Ambos le estaban declarando la guerra.

— ¿Midorima_-kun_? —inquirió dejando de lado su shock, ahora quería saber cómo es que su hijo había conseguido la lana.

El mini Akashi asintió con alegría.

—Escuché en el radio que el artículo de la suerte del tío eran bolas de lana —comenzó a explicar con los ruiditos de Tomoe de fondo —. ¡Así que se las pedí! ¡Oha-asa es muy útil!

Vaya, Tetsuya nunca esperó que las armas esgrimidas en su contra fueran dadas por el hombre de cabellos verdes. Tal vez no era buena idea que sus hijos visitaran a sus ex compañeros de equipo, siempre amigos; claro que Shiki no tenía la culpa, él apenas era un bebé de la edad de su propia Tomoe, que no sabía de las extravagancias de uno de sus padres.

—Hum —no tenía más que decir.

El tiempo que pasó desenredando los hilos de lana de los cabellos de sus retoños le sirvió como excusa para retardar el embarcarse en tal peligrosa misión, esa que le exigía hacer algo de lo que ni tenía la más mínima idea de cómo realizar.

Todo sea por sus hijos.

Después de treinta tutoriales en Youtube, decidió que no parecía ser tan difícil y que estaba listo para el campo de batalla.

_**~.~.~.**_

_Me han timado. _Pensó.

No pasaron ni diez minutos de comenzar cuándo decidió que lo mostrado en los dichosos tutoriales te hacía ver las cosas más fáciles de lo que eran, y que todo era un bendito desastre.

—No entiendo…

—Sólo pasa este punto por aquí, luego da una vuelta y vuelve a meter —volvió a explicar, sin que a él mismo le saliera aún el tejido.

Seishirou lo miraba concentrado en un intento de seguirle el ritmo, que no era el más rápido del mundo, mientras Tomoe, sentada junto a ellos, se dedicaba a jugar con las bolas de lana cómo si fueran pelotas. No había caso con los tres, ninguno de ellos estaba hecho para tejer o elaborar cualquier tipo de manualidad más allá de pintar, recortar y pegar.

—Lo siento, Seishirou_-kun_. Esto no está funcionando.

— ¡Pero _okaa-san_! —se quejó, aún cuando era plenamente consciente de su nula habilidad.

— ¿Por qué no compramos el gorro y la bufanda? —ofreció una vez más.

—Porque quiero darle algo hecho por _okaa-san_, Moe y por mí a _otou-san_… para que así nunca se olvide de nosotros cuando esté lejos de casa —explicó en voz baja.

Y a Tetsuya no le quedó más que dejar de lado su tejido y abrazar a su hijo. Sí, estaba sufriendo con el bendito regalo, pero si la razón detrás de tal hazaña era semejante motivo… no le quedaba más que continuar.

Observó el desastre a su alrededor, incontables hilos de lana esparcidos por toda la sala y la pequeña Tomoe enredada como vil oruga. El peli azul mayor soltó un suspiro inaudible, lograrían hacer esa bendita bufanda a como diera lugar.

_**~.~.~.**_

— ¡Listo! —exclamó con orgullo el heredero Akashi.

—… Es hermosa —alcanzó a decir.

La bufanda, obtenida finalmente, no era más que una angosta franja hecha de puntos irregulares y cuadros amorfos; parecía haber sido elaborada por una técnica recién inventada.

— ¡Moe, no te la comas! —vio como Seishirou se apresuraba a alejar de su hermana su obra maestra, esa que tantos pesares les costó completar.

Tetsuya no estaba seguro de llamarla una bufanda; los cuadrados más dignos y de colores más sobrios eran de su autoría, mientras que los amorfos y de colores del arcoíris eran obra del menor. La habían terminado así, porque resolvieron que sería más rápido y fácil, pero a la hora de tener que unirlos no tenían la menor idea. Así que Tetsuya optó por coser los cuadros de uno en uno, y sí, esa cosa se veía rara.

— ¡Ahora hagamos un gorro! —exclamó el niño habiendo rescatado ya la bufanda de las fauces de su hermana bebé.

—No —ya había tenido suficiente.

—Pero…

—Apenas terminamos esto, Seishirou-_kun_. Ya no tenemos tiempo para un gorro.

—Pero lo logramos, _okaa-san_ —se acercó hasta el mayor —. Somos los mejores Kuroko de la historia. ¡Podemos terminar un gorro también!

— ¡Go-olo! —Tomoe se inmiscuyó en la conversación —. ¡Too-to! —al parecer ella también quería un gorro para su padre.

— ¡Sí! —al parecer eso le dio ideas a Seishirou para convencer a su madre —. ¡No podemos darle una bufanda sin gorro a _otou-san_, es cómo darle papas sin cátsup! ¡_Otou-san _estará decepcionado!

Kuorko lo observó impasible, estaba más que seguro que Seijuurou estaría más bien agradecido sin una cosa amorfa más.

Y entonces los ojos de cachorro, con lágrimas como efecto, atacaron.

Esos niños serían su muerte algún día.

* * *

><p>Y así es cómo pasó toda la noche sin dormir para termina con una docena de cuadritos y armar el dichoso gorro.<p>

Vio cómo el Akashi mayor sacaba la bufanda de la caja, tan larga que parecía una serpiente exótica, y se la enrollaba con parsimonia en el cuello. Luego sacó el gorro, que parecía más una bolsa multicolor, y se le quedó viendo.

Seishirou borró la sonrisa que tenía pegada a la cara desde que se había levantado y Tomoe dejó de aplaudir alegremente, ambos remplazando sus acciones por un gesto de indignación; el mismo que Tetsuya puso al ver que Seijuurou intentaba meter su pasaporte en el gorro.

—Sei…

—Es muy pequeño para guardar mi pasaporte.

Escandalizado ante la muestra de estupidez del gran Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko le arrebató el gorro de las manos e intentó, sin la más mínima delicadeza, encajarle el gorro en la cabeza.

Pero no entraba.

O el gorro era demasiado pequeño o Akashi Seijuurou tenía la cabeza muy grande. Seishirou optó por lo segundo.

—_Otou-san_, te creció la cabeza.

—Seishirou —el pelirrojo levantó una ceja ante lo dicho.

—Sí, Sei, te creció la cabeza —apoyó Kuroko, mejor eso a admitir que su gorro resultó ser un fraude.

—_Otou-san_, tienes que hacer dieta.

—Tou-to malo —Tomoe le dio una miradita enfurruñada a su progenitor.

—_Otou-san_, te va a explotar la cabeza de la emoción. Por eso no te entra el gorro —sentenció el menor.

Seijuurou solo se quedó ahí, en silencio, viendo y escuchando a su familia mofarse de él ante el fallo de su regalo; él había notado la odisea que pasaron para lograr tal cosa y aunque normalmente sería indulgente con ellos, esta tarde era diferente. Tal vez fuera por lo colorido de sus regalos (que le recordaban tanto a la Generación de los Milagros), o el pastel sin velas que estaba sobre la mesa, o el miserable par de globos colgados a un lado de su silla. Fuera lo que fuera, Seijuurou se había molestado porque, de repente, se pudo de pie (con la bufanda colgándole hasta los pies) y le encajó el gorro a su hijo.

—Te queda a ti. Lo hiciste a tu medida —dijo viendo con satisfacción a su primogénito.

—Pero…

—Te lo presto hasta mañana —siguió.

—Pero, pero…

—Y tú, Tetsuya, ven aquí —llamó mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y le pasaba delicadamente la bufanda por el cuello —. Vamos a compartir la bufanda, que bastante larga está. ¿No es así? Tomoe —vio a la bebé, quien solo hizo un puchero, era la que menos posibilidades tenía de salir bien librada.

—Gracias, Sei, pero no hace falta —se disculpó —. No hace frío aquí.

—Exacto, pero en la calle sí —sonrío, con esa maldita sonrisa absoluta suya —. Así que ven aquí.

Seishirou seguía demasiado impactado como para poner resistencia y Tetsuya, aunque quisiera, no podía moverse; su esposo le había dado varias vueltas por el cuello con la espantosa bufanda y no paraba de empujarlos, o mejor dicho, de arrastrarlos hasta salir por la puerta para que salieran a la callea… _a lucir esas cosas_.

—_Okaa-san_ —llamó el pequeño pelirrojo después de haber caminado por dos cuadras en el mejor de sus intentos para andar con dignidad.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me puedo sacar el gorro? Me está reventando la cabeza.

—Pregúntale a tu padre —ya bastante había tenido, era tiempo de que su hijo luchara sus propias batallas.

— ¡No me va a dejar!

Un grupo de niños que jugaban en la acera se rieron de ellos al verlos pasar y Kuroko Tetsuya se prometió que se vengaría de su esposo. (Tal vez dejarlo sin acción por unos días funcionaría.)

—Sei, los regalos eran para ti.

—Lo sé, pero como soy una buena persona he decidido compartirlos con ustedes. No quiero que se congelen en lo que llegamos al restaurante —dijo sin siquiera verlo.

—Teníamos pastel en casa.

—Sus regalos son tan maravillosos que he decidido agradecerles con comida.

Mentiras.

Lo que el Akashi mayor decía no eran más que meras excusas para hacerles pasar vergüenza en grupo. Mejor así que en solitario, Akashi Seijuurou no era estúpido y benevolente después de todo.

—Todo es tu culpa, Seishirou_-kun_ —y por el momento, al peli azul mayor no le quedaba nada más maduro que hacer que echarle la culpa a su hijo.

El menor se cruzó de brazos, eso le pasaba por querer ser un buen hijo —. La próxima vez compraremos los regalos.

Un balbuceo por parte de Tomoe le dijo que lo apoyaba.

Y mientras los tres hacían lindos mohines, Seijuurou los miraba de reojo divertido. Nunca esperó que el regalo de ese año fuera hecho a mano y fueran, bueno, tan especiales. Los conservaría, por supuesto, pero antes los disfrutaría a costa de su esposo e hijo; le pellizco con suavidad la nariz a su pequeña hija, era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

Era la ventaja que venía con recibir un regalo hecho a mano por sus tres personas favoritas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Hallo!

Aquí con otro one-shot de esta linda familia. ¡Espero que les gustara!

Este shot es por el cumpleaños de Akashi, que fue el mes/año pasado; más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? xD

Y sí, el nuevo bebé de ese par resultó ser una damita~ Al principio iba a ser un niño, también, pero entonces me dije "Hay que darles un poco de emoción a sus vidas"(?)... ya saben los problemas y demandas psicológicas que trae el tener una hija. No es que yo tenga una, pero si soy una y estoy plenamente consciente de los embrollos en que meto a mis padres~

En fin, espero les gustara! Y si quieren saber más de esta familia y hacer apariciones (y no solo menciones) del resto de los chicos y sus retoños; ¡Dejen reviews! También, si tienen alguna idea que quieran ver plasmada con estas familias, no duden en decirme; con gusto haré todo lo posible por darles vida~ xD


End file.
